


Proposal

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned away, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. “Oh my God. Oh my God.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

"You know I love you right?" Danny asked after they finished their dinner and decided to go for a stroll through the park near the restaurant they had dinner. He had been unusually quiet during dinner, like he was nervous about something. 

 

"You make sure to tell me everyday," Ethan said, stopping and looking up at Danny. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

 

"Me? I’m great. I just-I have something I need to ask you."

 

Ethan nodded. “Okay. What do you need to ask me?” Danny pulled something out of his pocket and dropped to one knee. Ethan looked down in shock, his heart starting to race. “Oh my God. What are you doing? Why are you on one knee? Get up. No, please get up. Please get up.” He turned away, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. “Oh my God. Oh my God.”

 

"Ethan?" Danny asked, standing back up and pocketing the ring. He placed his hand on Ethan’s shoulder, trying his best not to show his disappointment so he could deal with his hyperventilating boyfriend. "Ethan? Hey, let’s go sit down okay?" He pulled him to one of the benches and made him sit down before sitting down next to him. He rubbed Ethan’s shoulders. "Take a deep breath, Ethan. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath."

 

Ethan closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep breath as Danny instructed. When he felt himself calm down, he choked out an, “I’m sorry.”

 

"It’s okay."

 

"No it’s not," Ethan said, running his fingers through his hair and trying his hardest not to cry. "I-I ruined tonight. Oh God, I’m so sorry, Danny. I’ve ruine-"

 

"Shhh, you’re going to work yourself up again," Danny said, going back to massaging Ethan’s shoulders. "You’re okay. We’re okay. It’s okay."

 

Ethan looked up at Danny, he knew Danny was trying his best to hide how he really felt, disappointed. “Danny. I really am sorry.”

 

"I know, but it’s okay," Danny said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Ethan’s cheek. "Let’s just go home. There’s a bottle of wine waiting for us. We can curl up and watch a movie or something."

 

Ethan reached up and placed one of his hands over Danny. “Danny, I don’t-I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to marry you, cause I do. I’ve thought about it every day since we’ve gotten back together but-“

 

"It’s okay. You don’t have to explain it to me. You’re not ready."

 

"What if I’m never ready?" Ethan asked. "Could you really spend the rest of your life with me if we’re not married?"

 

"Yes, because I love you, Ethan and that’s all that really matters," Danny said. "You’re the most important person in my life and if it means that I never get married then so be it. I just want to be with you."

 

Ethan was quiet for a moment. “Can-can I see it?”

 

"I don’t think-"

 

"Please?"

 

Danny pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it over, holding his breath as Ethan opened the box. It was simple ring, nothing extravagant. Just a white gold band. Ethan took it out, noticing there was something engraved on the inside, my sun and stars.

 

Ethan wanted to cry all over again and looked up at Danny who was looking away. “It’s beautiful.” Danny gave a forced smile, sadness evident in his eyes. Ethan cupped Danny’s face, making him look towards him again before leaning in for a kiss. “I love you, Danny. I love you more than anything and I do want to marry you one day. It’s all I ever think about.”

 

Danny took the ring back before taking Ethan’s right hand and slipping it onto his ring finger. “Will you still wear it? Not as an engagement ring but as a gift from me to you?”

 

Ethan nodded after a moment, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him again. “You are the moon of my life.” He gave him one more kiss before standing up. “I think I’d like to go back home and watch a cheesy movie now.”

 

Danny smiled and took Ethan’s hand. “I think I would like that too.”


End file.
